The present invention relates to snow making equipment, and more particularly to economic snow making towers.
Snow making towers include elongated upright aluminum tower pipes that are mounted on a support and have snow making nozzles at the upper end for discharge of air and water under pressure into ambient atmosphere for manufacture of snow in subfreezing conditions. Air and water connectors are provided at the lower end of the tower for connection to remote sources of air and water under pressure.
The elongated tower pipe is usually supported from the upper end of a vertical ground support post for rotation of the tower in a horizontal plane on the top of the post.
Snow making towers have generally been found to be the most efficient form of manufacturing snow as the air and water under pressure are discharged through nozzles under pressure at a considerable height above the ground thereby providing a lengthy dwell time for the atomized water to crystalize before falling to the ground to thereby form high quality snow particles.
However, a problem encountered with such snow making towers is their excessive weight and expense of manufacture.
In manufacturing snow making tower of the prior art, particularly snow towers of the type which utilize external mixing of the air and water under pressure, it is also extremely difficult to provide or manufacture the respective air and water nozzles so that they are accurately and appropriately aligned with respect to each other to provide desired external intermixing of the air and water in order to provide maximum efficiency and manufacture of quality snow.
It is a principal object of the present invention to minimize these disadvantages of the snow making towers of the prior art.